


Après l'explosion

by Lyla0i



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Une série d'OS sur les aventures de Danny et Steve ayant tous un lien avec la thématique "explosion".





	1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Ce recueil de textes a été écrit dans le cadre de l'Event "Listes de l'été" du groupe "Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net. Pour chaque liste il faut placer trois mots dans un OS de moins de 1000 mots.

Liste 1 : Musique, sable, voyage

Liste 2 : Glace, forêt, valise

Liste 3 : Randonnée, Hamac, Nuit chaude

Liste 4 : Feu d'artifice, carte routière, soleil

Liste 5 : Avion, Insolation, Palmier 

Liste 6 : Tente, Fête, Vacances

Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne possède aucun des personnages, je les emprunte à la série Hawaii 5-0.

Merci à Nanthana14 (fanfiction.net/u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !

Bonne lecture à tous


	2. Liste 1 : Musique, sable, voyage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte est inspiré des drabbles "Nager" et "Bouée", écrits dans le cadre d'une soirée drabbles avec le groupe "Papotage, lecture, écriture et bonne humeur", que vous pouvez retrouver ici :
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13626680/10/Sur-les-plages-d-Hawaii
> 
> Ce texte est une dédicace à PetitePointe qui m'a donné envie de l'écrire par ses propres textes et ses reviews sur chacun des drabbles de ce recueil.

Liste 1 : Musique, sable, voyage

Le soleil, la soif, et les douleurs présentes dans tout son corps le réveillèrent. Steve eut besoin de quelques instants pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se souvint être parti en bateau pour un week-end pêche avec Danny. L'intuition d'un danger imminent lui revint. Soudainement ses souvenirs se firent plus nets. Il avait juste eu le temps de crier à Danny de plonger et de joindre le geste à la parole avant que leur bateau n'explose. Danny avait été blessé. Il aurait fallu le sortir de l'eau mais il n'avait pas trouvé de débris suffisamment gros pour construire un radeau. Il s'était alors résigné à nager sur plusieurs miles en tractant un Danny blessé et inconscient derrière lui.

Il avait nagé pendant des heures, désespérant au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait le soleil décliner et aucun récif en vue. Craignant pour la vie de Danny qui n'avait repris connaissance à aucun moment. Priant pour que l'explosion ait alerté quelqu'un, pour que des secours soient à leur recherche. Priant pour que Danny ne meure pas, priant pour qu'ils restent tous les deux vivants. Ses forces avaient diminuées alors que la nuit était tombée, il avait bu plusieurs fois la tasse jusqu'à trouver une bouée qui lui avait permis de les amener tous les deux sur un îlot rocheux. Il avait retiré et déchiré son t-shirt pour faire un pansement de fortune au blond et avait été rassuré de l'entendre respirer même si ce n'était que faiblement. Il avait alors pris son ami dans ses bras, essayant de le réchauffer comme il pouvait et s'était endormi.

Steve s'assit soudainement dans un sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa, effrayé, qu'il ne pas sentait pas le blond dans ses bras. La possibilité que son état de santé se soit dégradé le terrorisa. Il regarda affolé dans toutes les direction jusqu'à ce que son regard ne tombe sur celui-ci. Il était toujours inconscient, à moins d'un mètre de lui, la tête sur un oreiller de sable. Sa peau était d'une pâleur extrême et Steve ne voyait pas sa poitrine bouger. Il se dépêcha d'aller à ses côtés et de mettre son oreille au dessus de sa bouche. Après un instant d'angoisse il perçut le souffle très faible du policier.

Bien que soulagé de le savoir toujours vivant, Steve savait que les prochaines heures risquaient de lui être fatales. Il vérifia sa blessure et constata qu'elle saignait beaucoup moins. Il refit le pansement avec un des morceaux de son t-shirt qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la veille puis prit quelques instants pour faire le point sur la situation.

L'îlot sur lequel ils étaient faisait moins de dix mètres carrés et était principalement constitué de roches. Le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel mais il faisait déjà chaud. Il n'y avait aucune ombre, ni d'eau douce visible autour de lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve un moyen de signaler leur présence sinon ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Il se leva et fit un rapide tour des rochers. Il trouva des algues desséchées par le soleil et des morceaux de bois certainement ramenés par le courant. Il rassembla le tout et le disposa là où il pouvait en même temps avoir un œil sur son ami. Pour finir, il démonta le verre de sa montre. Il retourna enfin s'asseoir aux côtés de Danny et se saisit de sa main, réconforté par le faible pouls qu'il sentait sous ses doigts. Il avait un plan pour les sortir de là, mais il avait besoin d'un bateau à portée de vue. Il n'aurait qu'une chance de réaliser son plan donc il devait être patient. En attendant, il faisait de l'ombre à Danny et lui parlait en même temps, de tout et de rien. Il commença par lui parler de son plan tout en surveillant l'horizon.

Finalement, après plusieurs heures, il aperçut un bateau au loin. Il retourna à son tas de bois et d'algues secs et utilisa le verre de sa montre pour l'enflammer. Le feu mit un petit peu de temps à prendre, mais les végétaux s'enflammèrent finalement. Steve se saisit des restes de son t-shirt et cacha la fumée avant de la libérer à nouveau. Il s'appliqua à former le signal S.O.S avec cette fumée de manière lisible tout en sachant parfaitement que le bois serait rapidement complètement épuisé. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il pria pour que les personnes sur le bateau aient vu et compris son message. Il retourna aux côtés de Danny, se saisit à nouveau de sa main et fixa le bateau. Celui-ci venait dans leur direction, mais il lui fallut un temps qui sembla désespérément long à Steve pour qu'il soit sûr qu'il venait à leur secours. Enfin, le bateau s'immobilisa et un canot à moteur vint vers eux. Le bruit du moteur parut à Steve comme étant la plus belle des musiques qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre.

Le militaire ne vit pas le voyage de retour passer alors qu'il veillait sur Danny. Un hélicoptère médical vint les récupérer en mer et les amena directement à l'hôpital. Après avoir été soigné et avoir attendu plusieurs heures dans sa chambre d'hôpital durant lesquelles Rachel, Grace, Chin et Kono l'avaient rejoint, le médecin vint enfin leur annoncer que la vie de Danny n'était plus en danger. Soulagé, Steve qui devait rester sous surveillance demanda à être installé dans la même chambre que son coéquipier. Ce qui lui fut accordé. Il ne voulait pas quitter le chevet du blond et même une fois autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, Steve resta à ses côtés. Il le veilla jusqu'à son réveil, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'il irait bien, jusqu'à être chassé de l'hôpital par Kono qui le traîna chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cet OS vous a plu ! La limite des 1000 mots a été un petit peu frustrante pour tout vous dire !
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


	3. liste 2 : glace, forêt, valise

Une explosion avait secoué une petite île au large de Honolulu. La déflagration s'était ressentie dans la capitale d'Hawaii et le 5-0 avait été mis sur l'affaire. Danny, Steve, Chin et Kono avaient sauté dans un bateau et étaient arrivés sur les lieux près de trente minutes après les faits. La fumée était partout, des éclats de bois avaient été projetés à plusieurs mètres à la ronde et un feu se déclarait à certains endroits. Malgré le sentiment d'angoisse que leur inspirait la scène, ils étaient soulagés de ne pas trouver de restes humains au milieu des débris végétaux.

Chin réagit au quart de tour et alla éteindre les flammes avant qu'elles ne dévastent l'ensemble de l'île. Cette mission allait lui prendre un certain temps. Il fut donc décidé qu'il resterait là le temps nécessaire et que Kono allait rester avec lui pour analyser les restes de l'explosion sur place. Danny et Steve partirent explorer les environs afin de dresser un tableau complet de la situation. Un pressentiment saisit le chef du 5-0 alors qu'il s'éloignait avec son coéquipier mais il l'ignora.

Les deux hommes avançaient dans un silence tendu. Ils se sentaient mal à l'aise dans cette forêt. L'atmosphère était lourde. La poussière était comme accrochée aux feuilles et suspendue entre elles. La lumière ne parvenait pas totalement à atteindre le sol leur donnant l'impression d'avancer dans un nuage noir. Malgré qu'ils peinaient à voir où ils allaient ils avaient la sensation d'être observés. L'impression que ceux qui les surveillaient les voyaient parfaitement eux. Sans avoir échangé un mot ils s'étaient tous les deux mis à guetter les environs, à essayer de voir à travers ce nuage, de trouver d'où cette sensation pouvait venir, à repérer le danger dans les ombres.

Plus ils avançaient, plus la tension montait en eux. Ils se sentaient sous pression, prêts à dégainer au premier mouvement suspect. Après presque une heure de marche en spirales les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une clairière.

Malgré l'absence d'arbres à cet endroit, l'atmosphère était toujours aussi lourde. La lumière avait beau rayonner sur l'herbe, celle-ci était recouverte d'une couverture noire. Un voile de poussière était suspendu quelques mètres au dessus du sol comme un voile funèbre prêt à se refermer sur eux.

Au centre de centre clairière une valise était posée. Ils s'approchèrent précautionneusement, vérifiant autour d'eux les dangers potentiels alors qu'ils étaient complètement à découvert. Ils se sentaient toujours observés sans pour autant pouvoir l'expliquer. Rien ne bougeait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. Aucun. Tout semblait mort.

Steve examina la valise avant de la toucher, cherchant un détonateur ou n'importe quel signe de danger. Elle ne semblait pas piégée. Il l'ouvrit, toujours alerte au moindre indice sur un piège potentiel, prêt à la refermer au moindre doute.

Mais rien. Aucun piège. Il ouvrit la valise et son regard tomba sur des dizaines et des dizaines de photos de son équipe et lui. En rouge, sur chacune des photos qu'il voyait était écrit "mort". Leurs visages étaient systématiquement barrés de rouge.

Le sang de Steve ainsi que celui de Danny, qui regardait par dessus son épaule, se glaça dans leurs veines devant ce message. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que quelque chose explosa dans la valise transformant toutes les photos en confettis. Sous les photos, deux mots apparurent "Tic Tac".

Steve et Danny échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la clairière en courant aussi vite que possible, toutes précautions oubliées.

"Chin ? Kono ? Vous m'entendez ?" Demanda le chef du 5-0 dans son oreillette. Sa voix laissait transparaître un sentiment d'angoisse qui était rarement perceptible chez lui.

"Oui, on est là."

"Partez ! Maintenant ! Retournez au bateau ! Vite !" Hurla Steve.

"D'acco…"

Chin ne put finir sa phrase, coupé par le bruit d'une forte explosion. Le tremblement de terre qui suivit le son fit tomber Steve et Danny au sol. Tous les deux avaient le coeur dans un étau. Ils savaient que leurs amis et collègues venaient certainement de se faire tuer. Ils le savaient, ils ne voulaient pas y croire, mais leurs esprits cartésiens n'imaginaient aucun autre scénario possible.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, une arme automatique ouvrit le feu sur eux.


	4. Liste 3 : Randonnée, Hamac, Nuit chaude

Steve regarda la magnifique vue panoramique de la baie du Middle Lake qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Le Neavy Seal était parti la veille faire le Honouliuli Contour Trail to Pu'uku'ua, une des randonnées les plus difficiles de l'archipel d'Hawaii. Celle-ci faisait plus de 50 km aller-retour avec un dénivelé de 3000 mètres.

Il n'avait pas choisi cette randonnée au hasard, il savait qu'il la ferait seul. Kono était avec Adam pour le week-end. Chin était sur le continent depuis une semaine et Danny… Comme Steve s'y attendait le blond avait voulu l'accompagner, mais lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait pour deux à trois jours Danny avait pâli.

"Deux ou trois jours ? Mais tu ne trouves pas qu'on fait assez d'exercice quand on bosse ? Tu as besoin d'en faire aussi quand on est en repos ?"

Steve s'était contenté de rire ne souhaitant pas polémiquer sur les raisons de son choix. Comme il le faisait depuis quelques semaines Danny était parti dans un de ses monologues sur les choix de vie de Steve, selon lui, à l'origine de son célibat longue durée.

Steve n'avait écouté que d'une oreille distraite l'exposé qu'il savait complètement faux. D'ailleurs c'était pour ça qu'il avait choisi cette randonnée pour pouvoir réfléchir seul à la raison de son célibat, pour pouvoir réfléchir seul et longuement à ce qu'il devait faire. Si Danny était venu avec lui il n'aurait jamais pu mener l'introspection dont il avait besoin.

Assis sur un rocher, les yeux dans le vague, il repensait à la journée où ses sentiments à sens unique lui avaient explosé à la figure, celle où il n'avait plus pu se voiler la face. C'était après cette explosion émotionnelle qu'il avait décidé de faire cette randonnée.

Il resta longtemps à ce point de vue. Tellement longtemps que la nuit tomba. Il n'était pas pressé de toute façon. Il avait bien plus de temps pour faire cet aller-retour que ce qu'il lui fallait. Malgré l'altitude, la température ne tomba que très peu. Steve savait qu'il aurait une nuit chaude, mais il se moquait bien de la température. Il avait prit dans son paquetage tout le nécessaire, pour parer à toute éventualité. Son passé de militaire l'avait préparé à tout, à des terrains et à des conditions bien plus difficiles. Cette randonnée était finalement une promenade de santé pour lui.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsqu'il décida d'installer son hamac à la lueur de la Lune. Un sommeil léger le gagna. Il dormait rarement sur ses deux oreilles, mais cette nuit-là son repos se fit encore moins en continue qu'à l'habitude, troublé par ses réflexions.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour, Steve reprit sa marche sur un rythme très soutenu. Marcher ce jour-là lui permit enfin de vider son esprit. L'activité physique lui permis finalement de commencer à y voir clair, à faire le point sur ses priorités.

Les kilomètres défilèrent rapidement, rangeant avec efficacité toutes ses pensées dans son esprit. Lorsque le moment de s'installer arriva pour la deuxième nuit, le militaire put s'endormir plus facilement. Il n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'il comptait faire, mais il lui restait une bonne journée de marche pour le faire.

Finalement lorsqu'il rentra chez lui le troisième soir il avait l'esprit clair malgré la peine qui lui étreignait le cœur. Il avait décidé d'ignorer ses sentiments, de les ranger dans un coin de son cœur, de fermer la porte à double tour et d'essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Tout plutôt que de perdre la précieuse amitié de celui dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il passa quelques coups de fil, prépara un sac de voyage et alla se coucher. Partir pendant quelques temps lui permettrait de mettre en place ses nouvelles résolutions.


	5. Liste 4 : Feu d'artifice, Carte routière, Soleil

Danny avait décidé d'emmener Grâce à un endroit spécial pour voir le feu d'artifice lancé pour la fête nationale. Steve avait prévu de les emmener dans un endroit connu de quelques locaux seulement. Les deux hommes avaient tout planifié : pique-nique, jeux de plage et contes hawaïens pour patienter jusqu'au début du spectacle… tout sauf que Steve allait être retenu au bureau par le gouverneur en personne pour une affaire urgente et secrète. Le militaire lui avait alors refilé une carte routière qui devait dater de l'antiquité. Celle-ci était à peine déchiffrable et Danny peinait à y trouver des points de repère.

Le soleil était couché depuis près d'une heure, Grâce dormait depuis presque aussi longtemps et Danny était perdu. Il désespérait de trouver le point de vue avant le début du feu d'artifice et insulta le bout de papier ainsi que le gouverneur d'un tas de noms d'oiseaux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Danny étouffa un juron et décrocha.

"Danno, vous êtes où ? Je viens d'arriver, je ne vous trouve pas !" Demanda la voix le Steve.

"Ah bah arrête de chercher ! Je n'ai pas trouvé, on est complètement perdus." Répondit le blond énervé.

Son agacement s'accentua lorsqu'à l'autre bout du fil Steve explosa de rire. Danny se mit à grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante ce qui fit encore plus rire le militaire.

"Si je t'envoie ma position GPS tu sauras me retrouver ?"

Danny grommela d'autres mots parmi lesquels seuls "pas complètement stupide" et "pour qui tu me prends" furent suffisamment intelligible pour être compris… ce qui fit rire Steve un peu plus encore.

Ils raccrochèrent et les coordonnées arrivèrent rapidement sur le téléphone de Danny. Ce dernier les entra dans son GPS et réalisa qu'il était à trente mètres maximum de l'entrée du sentier… ce qui le fit marronner plus encore !

L'arrêt de la voiture réveilla Grâce qui sauta dans les bras de son oncle Steve avec ravissement. Steve la réceptionna avec douceur et prit la direction de la plage. Danny prit les sacs avec leurs affaires et les suivit avec un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, sa mauvaise humeur avait fondu comme neige au soleil devant cette scène.

Steve les mena sur un chemin à peine visible à travers les arbres, les lianes et les hautes herbes. Tout d'un coup, tirant une exclamation d'émerveillement à Grâce et Danny, il n'y eut plus aucun arbre, seulement une dune de sable qui plongeait plusieurs mètres plus bas dans l'océan et une vue magnifique sur le port d'Honolulu.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'installer leurs couvertures sur le sable que les lumières du port s'éteignirent. La première fusée monta haut dans le ciel en laissant derrière elle une traînée blanche de fumée. Lorsqu'elle explosa en de nombreuses étincelles bleues Steve tourna le regard vers Danny qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras. Tous deux regardaient le spectacle avec émerveillement. Le brun eut un sourire tendre. Il se saisit de la main de Danny et retourna aux explosions de couleurs.

Quand les explosions furent terminées Steve sortit un pointeur de sa poche et montra les étoiles à Grâce, lui contant les légendes associées à chacune des constellations.

La petite fille finit par s'endormir alors que le militaire lui racontait le mythe de Mauï. Danny le couvrit avant de prendre Steve par la main pour qu'ils s'éloignent et puissent discuter sans la réveiller.

"Merci, c'était magique." Chuchota le blond une fois assis entre les jambes de son collègue.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer ses bras autour du père de famille et de lui déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

Tous deux, les yeux perdus entre l'océan et les étoiles se dirent que cette soirée ne pouvait pas être plus belle.


	6. Liste 5 : Avion, Insolation, Palmier

La première chose que sentit Danny fut la douleur dans sa tête, foudroyante, comme si son crâne était à la fois pris dans un étau et rempli de tambours jouant sans synchronisation. Il pensa avoir pris une insolation et essaya de se souvenir à quel moment il avait pu rester trop longtemps exposé, mais il ne parvint pas à rassembler ses souvenirs. Puis il sentit son estomac prêt à se soulever et en même temps la douleur dans son ventre. Rapidement il prit conscience que la douleur n'était pas localisée, mais que tout son corps était au supplice. Il comprit que quelque chose de bien plus grave avait dû lui arriver. Précautionneusement il ouvrit ses yeux, prenant le temps de s'adapter à la lumière aveuglante qui le fit gémir de douleur.

Une fois qu'il réussit à y voir, il réalisa en premier lieu qu'il était sous un palmier puis il regarda autour et vit les décombres d'un avion non loin de lui. Tout lui revint soudainement. L'équipe du 5-0 avait pris un petit avion pour se rendre à la poursuite d'un trafiquant d'armes sur Big Island. Après quelques instants de vol Steve leur avait hurlé de mettre un parachute et de sauter. Danny se souvint voir Kono et Chin exécuter l'ordre avec rapidité et précision alors que lui-même s'emmêlait avec son parachute. Steve était alors venu à son secours, l'aidant à enfiler le harnais puis sautant avec lui. L'explosion lui revint alors. Steve était entre l'explosion et lui… Steve avait été le plus proche de l'appareil… L'expression de souffrance sur les traits de son ami revint à Danny qui s'assit précipitamment.

"STEVE !" Cria-t-il en regardant autour de lui et en luttant contre les vertiges qui l'avaient pris.

N'obtenant pas de réponse il se leva en chancelant. Ne se souciant pas de son propre état, il partit à la recherche de ses coéquipiers.

"DANNYYYYYYYYY !" Retentit la voix de Kono plus loin.

"LAAAA !" Répondit-il avec difficulté. Hurler venait de lui brûler les poumons. Il toussota et se mit en route pour rejoindre Kono.

La jeune femme continua de l'appeler pour le guider jusqu'à elle, de l'autre côté d'une grande colline de sable. Il arriva en haut en toussant, respirant avec difficultés. Kono le regarda avec inquiétude, mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit : un râle de douleur s'éleva de derrière elle.

"Vite, viens avec moi."

Sans demander plus d'explications le blond la suivit pour finalement découvrir derrière un buisson Chin agenouillé aux côtés de Steve. Danny fut horrifié par l'état du militaire. Il était allongé dans une flaque de sang, son visage était blanc et il semblait à deux doigts de s'é donnait l'impression de souffrir le martyr à chaque fois qu'il prenait une inspiration. Ses grognements de douleurs firent mal au cœur du continental.

"Il faut qu'on le retourne pour voir la plaie." Expliqua Chin. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer. "J'ai l'impression qu'il a quelque chose d'enfoncer dans le dos mais que c'est aussi enfoncé dans le sol. Kono et moi on n'a pas réussi à le soulever suffisamment. Il faut qu'on le porte tous les deux et que Kono retire l'objet."

Danny acquiesça, peu lui importait ce qu'il devait faire, il était prêt à tout pour sauver Steve. Chin prit alors le brun aux aisselles en même temps que Danny le saisissait en haut de cuisses. Ignorant les gémissements de douleurs, ils comptèrent

Jusqu'à trois et le soulevèrent autant qu'il purent. Les cris de souffrance qu'ils récoltèrent leur firent mal au cœur. Danny avait l'impression de torturer son meilleur ami, mais il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix. Kono se faufila sous le militaire comme elle put et leur dit de soulever plus encore à trois.

Le cri de Steve à trois finit de briser le cœur de Danny qui laissa quelques larmes lui échapper.

Cependant ils purent finalement allonger Steve sur le ventre et constater l'ampleur des dégâts. La plaie, causée par un débris de l'avion toujours fiché au sol, était longue et profonde. Le diagnostic était clair, ils devaient interrompre le saignement où Steve se viderait de son sang.

Kono alla chercher sa trousse de soin qui ne quittait jamais son sac pendant que Danny se saisit de la main de Steve.

"Tiens bon, il faut que tu tienne bon."

A bout de forces Steve ne put que presser légèrement sa main pour lui répondre. Danny leva alors un regard désespéré vers Chin et vit que l'hawaien avait le même. Le blond frissonna d'appréhension.

"Est-ce que vous avez pu appeler les secours ?" Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

"Oui mais mon téléphone a lâché avant qu'ils ne puissent nous localiser… Le téléphone de Kono est mort et je n'ai pas trouvé celui de Steve."

Danny fouilla ses poches alors que Kono revenait. Elle désinfecta la plaie avec efficacité puis commença à recoudre comme elle pouvait. Steve gémissait toujours mais de moins en moins fort, ses forces faiblissaient rapidement.

Danny secoua la tête avec dépit en se rendant compte qu'il ne trouvait pas son téléphone.

"Espérons que les secours arrivent rapidement alors, j'ai peur qu'il ne tienne pas longtemps."

Danny retint un sanglot de détresse à cette annonce qui se transforma en une quinte de toux. Il essaya sa bouche du revers de sa main et constata avec un frisson qu'elle était teintée de sang.

"Toi non plus visiblement" ajouta Chin d'une voix morne avec un regard à sa cousine.

Un sentiment de désespoir s'empara de Danny alors qu'il réalisait qu'il vivait certainement ses derniers instants avec Steve, les risques que l'un d'eux deux décède dans les heures à venir venaient de doubler.


	7. Liste 6 : Tente, Fête, Vacances

Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il avait froid. Ses poignets étaient attachés à une surface dure, glaciale. Tout son corps était ankylosé… Il écouta autour de lui, mais n'entendit qu'une goutte tombant à intervalles réguliers sur le sol. Il se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et constata qu'il était allongé dans un sous-sol, un garde-manger réfrigéré peut-être… Il se refusa à songer à une chambre froide et se concentra sur les derniers événements qui lui revenaient en mémoire.

L'équipe était venue chez lui pour fêter le début de leur semaine de vacances. Ils avaient passé une excellente soirée et le lendemain Danny avait emprunté sa tente pour faire du camping avec Grace. Chin avait dû prendre un avion tôt pour le continent et Kono avait rendez vous avec Adam. Lui avait prévu de prendre un avion plus tard pour aller voir sa sœur… Il se souvenait être parti de chez lui mais il ne parvenait à se remémorer ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

La porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Steve tourna son regard vers son visiteur mais l'homme était cagoulé, il ne put le reconnaître.

"Bien installé ?" Lui demanda l'autre avec un fort accent qu'il ne sut identifier.

"La literie et le chauffage sont à revoir." Répondit le Navy Seal préférant se montrer arrogant qu'angoissé.

L'autre n'émit qu'un ricanement sadique. Il s'approcha de lui très lentement. Steve eut le temps de comprendre ce qui allait se passer et s'y prépara.

Il encaissa un grand nombre de coups sans faire entendre le son de sa voix, mais l'explosion de douleur qu'il ressentit lorsque l'autre lui asséna un coup de tuyau dans les côtes lui fit lâcher un cri.

"Je savais que tu finirais par crier. Maintenant j'attends que tu me supplie. "

Haletant, à bout de souffle, Steve parvint tout de même à lui répondre avec un sourire.

"Jamais."

L'autre ricana à nouveau avant de le frapper à nouveau dans les côtes. Le choc, violent, fut accompagné d'un bruit d'os brisés et d'un cri du militaire.

"C'est ce qu'on verra." Dit l'autre avant de frapper Steve du pied au visage et, finalement, de quitter la pièce.

Steve se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme il le pouvait avec ses mains attachées au dessus de sa tête. Il se permit enfin de se détendre un petit peu et perdit connaissance.

Malheureusement son sommeil ne fut ni long ni réparateur. L'autre revint bien trop vite pour recommencer à le tabasser.

Un rythme s'installa rapidement : l'autre venait, le frappait jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance et le réveillait après quelques minutes ? Quelques heures ? Steve ne savait plus. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était prisonnier ni le temps qu'il passait inconscient. Son bourreau lui donnait à boire et à manger par moment mais Steve n'arrivait pas à s'en servir pour estimer le temps écoulé.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient de plus en plus, la douleur était omniprésente et de plus en plus forte mais il ne suppliait pas son bourreau. Par contre ses pensées allaient vers sa Ohanna, sa sœur, Danny, Grace, Chin, Kono… Il espérait que l'un d'eux viendrait le délivrer rapidement…

Mais le temps continua à passer et la porte ne s'ouvrait que sur l'autre. A mesure que son état déclinait Steve perdait espoir d'être sauvé par les siens. Il n'était plus que douleur et rapidement il ne souhaita plus qu'une chose ne plus se réveiller.


	8. Liste 7 : Coup de soleil, serviette, requin

Steve était allongé dans un trou sous des buissons, jumelles à infrarouge dans une main, calepin dans l'autre. Une serviette aux couleurs du sol était posée au dessus de lui pour le camoufler au mieux aux yeux des passants mais aussi pour le protéger des coups de soleil fréquents dans cette partie du globe.

Suite à l'explosion d'un colis piégé à la bourse de New York son unité avait été rappelée sur le terrain pour mener à bien cette mission délicate. Malgré qu'il n'ait eu aucune envie de quitter Hawaii, Steve n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'honorer la clause de son contrat qui disait qu'il pouvait être amené à reprendre ses fonctions si l'armée estimait avoir besoin de ses hommes et de lui. Il surveillait donc un requin de la finance soupçonné d'avoir commandité l'attaque. Son unité, composée de douze hommes, s'était répartie en trois groupes. Une devant l'entreprise de leur suspect, une devant sa maison et un devant un entrepôt où il était suspecté de stocker de la contrebande. Le groupe de Steve se tenait devant l'entrepôt.

Depuis trois jours qu'ils étaient là, rien d'intéressant n'était arrivé, il y avait peu de passage et les trois hommes se relayaient souvent pour tromper l'ennui, dormant ou mangeant lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas de garde.

Steve qui tenait le poste d'observation depuis deux heures sentit Karl, son ami et frère d'armes se retourner et bouger pour se mettre à ses côtés. Communiquant par signes ils firent un point sur la situation et Steve laissa sa place à son ami. Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea au fond du trou aux côtés de son deuxième coéquipier, Mark, parfaitement camouflé. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, quelques signes seulement avant de chacun ne se perdent dans leurs pensées.

Celles de Steve le ramenèrent à Hawaï, comme toujours lorsqu'il avait un instant de paix depuis qu'il avait quitté son île. Dans ce métier il était conseillé de se distancer de sa famille, de ses proches, de les mettre dans un coin de sa tête et de son cœur pour ne pas être perturbé par leur absence, le manque… Steve le savait, il l'avait fait sans difficulté pendant des années, mais maintenant sa famille de cœur lui manquait trop. Danny, Grâce, Kono, Chin et tous les autres, leur absence lui faisait mal mais c'était bien pire de ne pas penser à eux. Alors il se rappelait leurs sourires, leur soutien à toute épreuve, les babillages de Danny, et les regards mi-exaspérés mi-amusés de Kono et Chin lorsque le blond et le militaire se disputaient comme un vieux couple.

Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, bercé par ces agréables pensées, il entendit un bruit et se tendit. Il perçut son collègue noter ce qui se passait puis il sentit sa main sur sa cuisse. Les doigts se serraient et se desserraient rapidement, informant le commandant de la situation : une voiture, quatre hommes plus un prisonnier.

Steve sortit son téléphone satellite sécurisé et pianota dessus un message codé. Ils n'étaient là qu'en observation, ils n'étaient pas supposés intervenir, ils n'étaient pas censés se rapprocher non plus. Cependant la présence d'un prisonnier pouvait faire modifier l'ordre de mission.

Les hommes étaient entrés dans l'entrepôt, tout était à nouveau calme.

"Envoyez un homme voir de plus près. Installez le matériel d'écoute. N'intervenez pas."

L'ordre codé venait d'arriver. Steve transmis l'ordre à ses deux coéquipiers par pressions de main. Mark, parmi eux était celui qui était le plus à l'aise avec la pose des micro-espions. Il se proposa immédiatement pour y aller. Steve hésita. Il savait que c'était mieux qu'il laisse Mark y aller, il serait le plus efficace pour cette mission… mais si jamais il se faisait prendre il était aussi celui qui risquait de craquer le plus rapidement. Avant de partir en mission le général lui avait demandé de faire confiance au jeune homme.

Finalement le commandant acquiesça et regarda son collègue préparer efficacement et silencieusement le matériel d'écoute, un peu stressé. Mark se prépara à sortir et Steve arma un fusil pour le couvrir. Karl compta jusqu'à trois par signes et Mark sortit.

Les deux soldats restés en planque le suivirent du regard. Ils l'observèrent poser tous les micros et tomber nez à nez avec un homme qui sortait de l'entrepôt.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Aboya le type. Il n'avait pas encore sortit l'arme dans son dos mais était prêt à le faire à tout moment.

Steve le mit en joue, prêt lui aussi à tirer si jamais la situation dérapait.

"Je suis garde forestier, on m'a appelé pour vérifier l'état de la zone à côté. Je ne fais que regarder."

L'homme sembla hésiter mais un autre homme le rejoignit.

"Invitons le à l'intérieur, le patron sera content de lui parler."

Steve serra les dents, s'il devait tirer c'était maintenant mais là situation ne le justifiait pas à cent pour cent.

Karl lui signifia alors que Mark leur faisait signe de ne pas bouger. Steve souffla et regarda les trois hommes entrer dans l'entrepôt.

Un nouveau genre d'attente commençait. Un des micros était toujours sur Mark. Ils allaient devoir écouter, prendre un maximum de renseignements et n'intervenir que lorsqu'ils n'auraient plus le choix… les prochaines heures risquaient d'être longues et difficiles.


	9. Liste 8 : A la belle étoile, cocktail, pique-nique

La douleur explosa en lui alors qu'il reprenait connaissance. Une main serra la sienne et une voix s'éleva, mais il ne comprenait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait mal. Il essaya de s'éloigner de cette main, mais d'autres vinrent appuyer sur ses épaules avec sentit quelque chose piquer son bras et il sombra de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui pour la seconde fois, la douleur n'était plus aussi forte. Il put analyser les bips autour de lui, la texture du matelas et des draps, les odeurs qui lui parvenaient. Il avait été trop souvent hospitalisé pour ne pas reconnaître le lieu où il était cette fois-ci. Il papillonna des paupières et entendit cette fois clairement la voix qui s'adressa à lui.

"Tout doux Steve, je suis là. "

Les yeux du dénommé se posèrent avec soulagement sur Danny, car s'il était à ses côtés il était hors de danger, tout irait bien.

Un médecin rentra rapidement dans la chambre et en fit sortir le blond qui s'exécuta en râlant dans sa barbe inexistante.

Le médecin lui fit un rapide contrôle et lui expliqua qu'il devait rester encore une semaine à l'hôpital le temps que ses blessures internes soient suffisamment soignées.

La semaine commençait tout juste et Steve savait déjà qu'elle serait longue, que Danny ne pourrait pas rester avec lui et que les heures seul allaient être nombreuses.

Et il ne s'était pas trompé. Si les deux premiers jours il dormit beaucoup, l'ennuie arriva dès le troisième. Steve était un homme d'action, rester coincé entre ces quatre murs, dans un lit d'autant plus, le rendait fou. Les visites de ses collègues et amis le distrayaient un petit peu, mais il recommençait à broyer du noir dès qu'ils partaient.

Ce fut au quatrième soir il qu'eut la surprise de voir arriver Danny avec une grosse valise. Le blond positionna au dessus de Steve la table de repas et posa une nappe à carreaux par dessus. A la suite de cela il déposa devant lui des sandwichs préparés par Kamekona _ Steve les reconnut au premier coup d'œil _ et des shakers. Puis, il sortit son ordinateur et un vidéoprojecteur. Danny pianota quelques instants sur son clavier et le projecteur se mit en route. Enfin, il alla éteindre les lumières et là Steve resta bouche-bée.

"J'ai cru comprendre que tu voulais quitter ces quatre murs." Lui dit Danny en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés. "Alors j'ai amené l'extérieur dedans. J'espère que ce pique-nique à la belle étoile te plaît. "

Steve était très touché par l'attention, lui qui passait la plupart de son temps à l'extérieur se sentait revivre grâce au continental. Les étoiles au plafond, le bruit des vagues venant de l'ordinateur, les sandwichs qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager avec l'équipe…

"Merci Danny, ça me touche…"

Le blond sourit et se saisit d'un des shakers.

"Trinquons à ton rétablissement alors : cocktail sans alcool pour toi, avec pour moi !"

Tous deux rirent de bon cœur et commencèrent leur dîner atypique. Ce soir-là ils discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit et s'endormirent tous deux bercés par le bruit des vagues.

Le sourire qu'avait Steve faisait réellement plaisir à voir et l'infirmière de nuit n'eut pas le cœur à réveiller Danny, au contraire elle était ravie de voir son patient cesser de dépérir.


	10. Liste 9 : Plage, Barbecue, Balade

Danny préparait un barbecue dans la maison de Steve, l'esprit ailleurs. Le brun lui avait demandé de s'y installer lorsqu'il avait dû partir en mission pour l'armée. Danny avait bien sûr accepté pensant que ce n'était que pour quelques semaines. Sauf que les semaines s'étaient enchaînées et depuis six mois Danny n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle. Son moral déclinait au fil des jours et celui qui avait prit les fonctions de chef d'équipe par intérim se noyait dans le travail pour oublier l'absence du brun.

Il passait le moins de temps possible seul dans la grande maison sur la plage, préférant les balades sur le bord de mer avec sa fille ou être avec le reste de l'équipe.

Tout le 5-0 était impacté par l'absence de leur chef, mais tous à part Danny parvenait à garder le moral. Du coup ils organisaient régulièrement des repas et activités ensemble pour soutenir leur ami. C'était le cas de ce jour-là. La veille il avait explosé dans les bras de Chin, s'élevant tout d'abord contre l'hawaiien avant de fondre en sanglots et de se confier sur ses peurs dans les bras de son ami. Chin avait alors décidé de ne pas le laisser seul pour le week-end et il avait invité leur Ohana pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Ses amis arrivèrent rapidement, entrant sans frapper et apportant des provisions pour le repas.

Danny n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se joindre à eux et à la bonne humeur ambiante, mettant de côté sa nostalgie et son inquiétude pour Steve, même si ces émotions ne le quittaient jamais réellement depuis le départ de celui-ci. Chin l'aida à préparer faire cuire les brochettes pendant que Kono et Adam dressaient la table et préparer les à côtés. Kamekona et son cousin avaient ramené quelques sandwichs aux crevettes et Grace avait préparé un gâteau au chocolat.

Ils s'installèrent pour le repas, accompagnés par les blagues et les rires des invités. Danny était absent, les yeux perdus dans les vagues, il ne suivait pas vraiment les conversations autour de lui. Il imaginait Steve qui sortait de l'eau après sa baignade quotidienne. Il l'imaginait revenir de son footing matinal. Il rêvait de voir une voiture se garer sur le côté de la maison et le SEAL en sortir pour revenir chez lui.

Il avait imaginé cette scène tellement de fois qu'il ne réalisa pas que les voix autour de lui s'étaient tues. Il avait tellement rêvé de le voir marcher vers lui, qu'il était persuadé d'être toujours dans un songe. Sauf que dans ses scénarios que son esprit créait, Grace ne courait pas vers Steve pour sauter à son cou. Kono et Adam n'étaient pas là pour l'accueillir ou Kamekona pour l'étouffer dans ses bras. Chin n'était pas là pour lui prendre son sac et Steve ne semblait pas être aussi fatigué.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Steve se planta à ses côtés qu'il réalisa qu'il était bien réel. Il ne rêvait pas, Steve était rentré. Danny se leva d'un bond et prit le brun dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, respirant son odeur comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu. Il avait du mal à croire que le rêve était effectivement devenu réalité.

"T'es bien là ? Je ne rêve pas ?" Laissa échapper Danny, tremblant dans les bras du militaire qui le serrait contre lui en retour.

"Je suis rentré, c'est fini, tout ira bien." Chuchota Steve rapprochant plus encore le continental de son cœur. "Je suis là maintenant."

Danny ne voulait plus le lâcher de peur qu'il ne disparaisse et Steve ne semblait pas vouloir le voir s'éloigner alors les deux hommes restèrent longtemps ainsi, se rassurant dans la présence de l'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour les listes de l'été. J'espère que ces OS vous auront plu.
> 
> Je suis ouverte aux demande de développement de certains (sans certitude que je le fasse), n'hésitez pas !
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
